Rahasia
by ghostgirl20
Summary: Sakura, remaja tanggung berusia 18 tahun yang sangat menyukai tetangganya, Itachi Uchiha. Sewaktu berkunjung menemui Itachi, dia malah memergoki rahasia besar Sang adik dari pujaannya tersebut. Mampukah ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri sampai diijinkan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rahasia by ghostGirl20**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt\Comfort,Family,Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : miss typo(s), alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, blur deskripsi.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND CLICK BACK**_

**Summary : Sakura, remaja tanggung berusia 18 tahun yang sangat menyukai tetangganya, Itachi Uchiha. Sewaktu berkunjung menemui Itachi, dia malah memergoki rahasia besar Sang adik dari pujaannya tersebut. Mampukah ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri sampai diijinkan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya?**

**_0~RAHASIA~0_**

_SAKURA POV_

Gubrak...

"Aww!" Keluhku karena pinggulku menabrak pinggiran meja. Sontak saja, semua yang ada di meja makan langsung menghadiahiku tatapan tajam dan benci.

Siapa yang benci? Tentu saja keluargaku. Ehem- maksudku keluarga terpaksaku yang merawatku.

Dari meja makan berbentuk segiempat ini, di urutan pertama ada paman Orochimaru. Pandangannya memang datar, tapi aku tahu kalau dia memandangku sinis. Di sampingnya ada Bibi Tayuya yang warna rambutnya hampir sama denganku, hanya agak merah.

Di depan paman ada anak perempuannya yang sangat menyebalkan, keturunan ibunya, Karin. Mata dan rambut berwarna sama dengan kacamatanya semakin menatap intens padaku. Pandangannya membuatku tak nyaman.

"Ma-maaf. Lain kali aku harus berhati-hati," kataku. Aku membungkukkan badanku sampai 90 derajat. Lihat! aku sangat menyesal. Tapi mereka tidak peduli.

"Sampai kapan kita harus merawat 'DIA'?" Tanya Bibi Tayuya pada suaminya. Aku tersentak saat di menunjukku dengan telunjuknya seakan aku ini serangga.

"Bersabarlah. Hanya sampai dia lulus SMA. Setelah itu terserah mau kau usir atau mau kau apakan. Aku tidak peduli."

"Baguslah. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan serumah dengan orang asing!" Kata Karin.

Asing? Hei, orangtuaku adalah saudara kalian juga. Lagipula, aku disini tidak gratis. Kalian meminta jatah dari kekayaan orangtuaku setiap bulannya hanya untuk biaya makanku sehari-hari.

Aku menunduk dalam. Rasanya dadaku sesak sekali. Bernapas saja susah, dan malah membuat air mataku keluar.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku? Padahal kalau saja ayah dan ibu tidak mengalami kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa mereka, tentu aku juga tidak akan mau tinggal serumah dengan orang tak berempati seperti mereka.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Aku permisi mau buang sampah dulu!" Kataku. Aku langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka dan mengambil sebuah kantung plastik hitam besar yang terletak di dapur.

Aku kembali melewati mereka saat akan menuju keluar rumah.

BRUKK

Langsung saja kujatuhkan kantung sampah itu ke dalam Tong sampah. Kuinjak-injak kasar agar masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tong. Dan membanting keras saat menutupnya.

Napasku memburu karena menahan amarah dan tangis. Setidaknya aku melampiaskan amarahku pada benda mati. Daripada kucabik-cabik mulut mereka dan aku masuk penjara.

Tiba-tiba aku terkejut saat melihat mereka bertiga keluar dari pintu. Paman, Karin dan Bibi langsung masuk ke dalam mobil untuk berangkat kerja setelah sebelumnya mengantar Karin ke sekolah.

Aku hanya memandang dengan pandangan tak suka pada mobil mereka yang mulai menjauh.

Padahal aku dan Karin satu sekolah. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mau mengantarku juga. Selama 3 tahun masa SMA -sekarang aku kelas 3- aku selalu menggunakan bis untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

"DASAR MANUSIA JAHAT! MEMANGNYA KALIAN AKAN MATI KALAU BERSIKAP BAIK PADAKU? KUSUMPAHI KALIAN SENGSARA SEUMUR HIDUP- oops!" Segera aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Ah, lagi-lagi aku mengucap sumpah serapah. Yah, tidak salah juga kan kalau aku marah dengan perlakuan mereka.

"Wah! Sakura. Pagi-pagi sudah mengucap sumpah."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Seketika aku tersenyum manis.

"Itachi-nii?!"

"Yo, selamat pagi!" Sapanya.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku selalu bisa bertahan walaupun keluarga laknatku itu memberikan siksaan batin setiap hari?

Ini dia alasanku. Itachi-nii, tetanggaku. Yah, walau sebenarnya rumahnya beda 3 blok dari sini. Dia kakak kelasku di SMA yang sudah kuliah sekarang dan setiap berangkat kuliah, dia akan lewat depan rumahku, err- rumah pamanku.

Senyum hangat setiap menyapaku selalu berhasil menenangkan dan menghapus kesedihanku. Sebesar apapun itu.

Karena itulah, aku bisa kembali ceria hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Mungkin juga aku menyukainya.

"Mau berangkat?"

"Iya," jawabku riang. Tentu saja, karena biasanya dia akan memboncengku sampai ke halte bis. Disana dia akan menitipkan sepedanya dan naik bis bersamaku sampai berpisah di halte berikutnya, dimana aku turun untuk ke sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Ajaknya. Dengan riang hati, aku naik ke tempat duduk di bagian belakang sepeda.

"Pegangan, ya!

Malu-malu, aku berpegangan pada pinggang Itachi-nii. Duh, tidak terbayang betapa senangnya. Padahal hampir tiap hari Itachi-nii menawariku ke halte bersama.

Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Sesekali bersenandung kecil. Aku terkekeh saat mendengar nada sumbang darinya.

"Kau menertawakanku, ya?"

"Ha? Ah, tidak!" Elakku.

"Bohong. Kau pasti tertawa karena suaraku sumbang, kan?"

"Haha. Tapi tadi suaramu memang lucu Itachi-nii."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, dengan cepat ada sebuah sepeda motor menyalip dengan cepat.

BRRUMM

WEESHH

Anak rambutku ikut bergoyang saat angin kencang melewati kami hasil dari kencangnya motor itu melaju.

Helmnya hitam. Orang yang naik sepeda motor itu berpakaian seragam yang sama denganku.

"Dasar Sasuke! Tidak tahu sopan santun. Seharusnya ia menyapaku sebentar, kek!" Gerutu Itachi-nii.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia Sasuke, adikku. Bukankah kau satu sekolah dengannya?"

"Oh," aku ber-oh ria mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi-nii. Sasuke, ya aku kenal dia.

Dia cukup terkenal di sekolah. Kepopulerannya tidak tertandingi. Jago olahraga, pintar, tampan, cool. Sempurna deh.

Tapi satu kelemahannya. Dia miskin ekspresi.

"Sasuke itu miskin ekspresi, ya?!" Tanyaku. Itachi-nii tergelak di tengah kayuhan kakinya.

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak kecil. Dia mirip ayahku, kalau aku lebih mirip ibu."

"Iya, Mikoto-baasan sangat murah senyum. Seperti nii-san yang selalu tersenyum padaku." Kataku sambil mengingat-ingat perlakuan baik Mikoto-baasan padaku hampir setahun yang lalu.

"Selalu? Kau pikir aku gila, apa?" Keluhnya.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Lihat, kan! Dia sungguh orang yang menyenangkan. Kalaupun harus tinggal selamanya di rumah neraka itu, aku rela asalkan setiap hari aku bisa bertemu Itachi-nii.

Kami akhirnya sampai di halte. Seperti biasa, disini sudah banyak orang menunggu benda persegi panjang beroda empat itu.

Itachi-nii sudah selesai memarkir sepedanya. Untung saja bisnya langsung datang, sesuai waktu sih. Jadi aku langsung saja naik dan mencari tempat duduk.

Kupandangi jendela di sampingku. Pas sekali, aku melihat sebuah iklan susu produksi negeri Pangeran William itu terpajang di Baliho.

"Pasti senang kalau bisa ke Inggris!" Ucapku.

"Apa?" Tanya Itachi-nii. Kutunjuk Baliho itu.

"Oh, Inggris! Aku akan kesana."

"APA?" Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Itachi-nii akan ke Inggris.

"Iya. Ibuku bekerja disana. Satu bulan yang lalu dia menyuruhku untuk pindah dan kuliah disana," jelasnya dengan wajah senangnya. Matanya menyipit saat tertawa. Sangat kontras denganku yang memandangnya gelisah.

"Lalu adikmu bagaimana?"

"Sasuke? Dia akan disini sampai lulus SMA. Lalu menyusul kesana juga."

Hatiku terasa mencelos saat mendengarnya. Itachi-nii ku yang selalu membuatku tersenyum akan pergi. Bagus sekali. Takdir benar-benar suka mempermainkan aku.

Tapi mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum juga, saat dengan bangganya ia menceritakan tentang negara yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalinya itu. Andai saja dia tahu perasaanku yang sedih ini. Aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi dalam hitungan hari.

Ya Tuhan, untung hati dan tubuhku ini buatan-Mu yang Agung. Coba kalau buatan manusia, pasti sudah rusak.

"Sakura, sudah mau sampai sekolahmu!" Kata Itachi-nii. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku dan berlari keluar.

"Dah!" Kata itachi-nii saat bis mulai bergerak meninggalkan halte. Aku membalas lambaiannya. Huah, hatiku gundah gulana.

X

X

X

X

KRRING

Ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam istirahat kedua. Malas keluar kelas, aku memilih duduk di bangkuku saja. Sambil melihat anak lelaku yang main sepak bola di lapangan dari jendela kelasku yang berada tepat di sampingku ini.

"Itachi-nii mau ke Inggris. Huh, aku akan sendirian. Coba aku bisa kesana bersamanya!" gumamku. Dan ternyata ada Ino yang mendengarnya.

"Itachi-nii mau ke Inggris?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Pig! Tidak ke kelas Shikamaru?" Kataku dengan wajah malas.

"Shukamaru sedang ada rapat OSIS. Kau tahu kan dia itu selalu sibuk, huh!" Gerutunya seraya menduduki kursi di bangku depanku.

Temanku yang satu ini sangat berbeda. Walau dia siswi tercantik di angkatanku, tapi tidak sombong. Ia juga sangat setia kawan dan baik padaku. Yah, sebenarnya dia baik sama siapa saja. Hanya kadang-kadang suka usil menjahili teman-teman yang lain.

Jangan berpikir bahwa dia pasti mendapatkan julukan Ratu Cantik atau sejenisnya. Tapi justru Ratu Jahil panggilannya. Ya tentu saja karena dia sangat jahil.

Ino sedang meilrik malas ke jendela yang menampilkan siswa laki-laki yang bermain sepak bola. Lalu ia memutar matanya bosan.

"Bosan. Tidak ada hiburan!" Katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan otot.

"Kalau mau hiburan, ya ke taman hiburan sana!" Jawabku.

"Membosankan. Palingan ketemu rumah hantu atau jet coaster dan sebangsanya!"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku sambil memandangnya, "memangnya kau mau hiburan yang bagaimana?"

Seketika matanya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian licik.

"Sakura, sebentar, ya!" Setelah berucap begitu, dia langsung pergi dari hadapanku.

Entah apa yang mau dilakukan Ino. Ia mengambil sebotol lem castol dari tasnya -entah kenapa dia membawa barang seperti itu ke sekolah- dan menghampiri tempat duduk Lee di urutan paling depan deretan ke tiga dari pojok. Dengan kata lain, posisi tempat duduknya tepat di depan meja guru.

Aku memandangnya curiga. Jangan-jangan-

-benar saja. Ternyata Ino mengeluarkan semua isi dari tabung gel lem castol itu ke tempat duduk Lee dan meratakannya ke seluruh permukaan kursinya.

Lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, di samping kananku.

"Ino!" Desisku. Yang benar saja, bagaimana jadinya kalau sampai Lee duduk disitu.

"Tenang saja. Palingan hanya nempel di kursi. Hihihihi," ino ketawa-ketiwi seperti orang gila. Bahkan perutnya sampai sakit gara-gara menahan tawa. Sampai akhirnya ia membungkam mulutnya karena Iruka-sensei masuk.

Pelajaran setelah istirahat kedua ini adalah pelajaran Long Home Room. Kenapa Long? Karena waktu yang dipergunakan hampir 2 jam pelajaran terakhir sebelum pulang.

Entah apalagi yang mau diocehkan oleh Wali Kelas kami itu. Aku bersumpah pelajaran kali ini tidak akan kalah membosankan dari sebelumnya.

Tapi lihat sahabat pirangku yang berkuncir kuda itu. Matanya berbinar, seperti sedang melihat surga. Bibirnya tak henti-henti tersenyum.

Sebentar lagi kita akan lihat kejadian heboh akibat Ratu jahil Konoha High.

Lee selaku ketua kelas memimpin memberi salam pada Iruka-sensei.

"Berdiri!" Katanya. Kemudian-

KRREEKK

"Bwahahahaha...!"

-seketika tawa seluruh anak di dalam kelas meledak. Seperti bom atom yang dijatuhkan dari pesawat di udara.

Terlebih lagi Ino, dia sudah memukul-mukul mejanya sendiri sampai timbul suara DOK DOK yang keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena banyak tertawa.

Dasar Ino!

"Hei, diam!" Kata Iruka-sensei, "Lee-san. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sa-saya tidak tahu Sensei. Tiba-tiba saat saya berdiri, celana saya lengket ke kursi. Jadi-" jelas Lee dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ia pun akhirnya minta ijin ke untuk memakai blazernya untuk diikatkan di bagian pinggangnya.

Masih saja terdengar suara kekehan siswa lain saat ini. Terimakasih berkat Ino Yamanaka, suasana kelas jadi sedikit lebih berisik dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana, bosanmu hilang kan?" Katanya dengan mengacungkan dua jempol utnuk dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, Dasar sombong!" Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Tapi jujur, moodku sekarang terasa lebih baik.

"Nah, anak-anak. Tolong perhatikan apa yang mau Sensei sampaikan!"

Seketika, seluruh siswa kelas 3-B ini diam memperhatikan. Walau kami berisik bukan berarti tidak bisa hormat pada guru kami.

"Kalian tahu bukan, bahwa setiap tahunnya akan diadakan outing angkatan?"

"Iya, Sensei," jawab siswa kelas 3-B.

"Kali ini aku akan menyampaikan perihal outing kelas yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat."

"Wah, asyik!"

"Kira-kira tahun ini kemana, ya?"

"Kyaa, pasti akan seru!"

Kira-kira itu beberapa komentar teman sekelas. Aku sendiri hanya mendengarkan dengan malas. Pasalnya setiap outing angkatan, aku akan memohon-mohon pada paman agar mengijinkanku ikut. Sungguh, mereka sangat tidak adil padaku, padahal kalau Karin, mereka akan langsung menandatangani surat persetujuan dari sekolah.

"Kau ikut kan forehead?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, Pig. Masalahnya-," sengaja kugantung kalimatku. Rasanya tidak nyaman membicarakan perihal keluarga pamanku yang membenciku.

"Pasti pamanmu yang seperti orang sakit keras itu, kan?"

"Apa? Haha, iya juga ya! Kulitnya memang lebih pucat dari orang normal."

"Tidak usah khawatir. Semua guru kan sudah tahu kalau pamanmu kejam padamu. Mereka pasti akan membantumu untuk dapat ikut outing angkatan. Lagipula, ini yang terakhir kalinya," ucapnya dengan wajah sedih. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kami akan lulus SMA dan berpisah menyongsong masa depan masing-masing.

"Iya semoga saja!" Harapku.

"Sebagai acara Outing Angkatan terakhir bagi siswa kelas 3, pihak sekolah sudah merencanakan akan mengadakannya selama 3 hari 2 malam di Kyushu."

"UUUWWAAAAHH! KYUSHUUU!"

Semua begitu bersemangat saat mendengar Iruka-sensei menyebutkan Kyushu, tempat akan diadakannya Outing Angkatan.

"Kau dengar, Sakura?! Katanya Kyushu. Disana kan indah banget."

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Disana pasti kau akan meninggalkanku dan pacaran dengan rambut nanas itu, kan?!"

Ino langsung gugup dan wajahnya memerah. Ketahuan sudah niat jahatnya menelantarkan aku.

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kok!" Cengirnya dengan mengangkat kedua jari membentuk huruf V.

"Yah, tidak apa sih. Lagian itu hakmu, kok. Tapi awas saja kalau sampai kau juga membawanya ke dalam kamar!" Seruku dengan bisik-bisik. Takut anak yang lain dengar.

Wajahnya sontak mengeras. Haha, lucu sekali. Lalu berubah jadi merah padam. Seperti apel segar yang dipetik langsung dari pohonnya.

DUUAK

"ADUHH! SAKIT TAHU!" Kataku. Jelas saja, karena barusan dia menginjak kakiku. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Haruno!" Panggil Iruka-sensei.

Gawat.

"I-iya, Sensei?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada waktu senggang sampai tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kalau begitu, bantu aku mengoreksi ulangan sepulang sekolah nanti."

Apa, mengoreksi ulangan? Iruka-sensei kan mengajar pelajaran sosiologi dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Apalagi, 3 hari yang lalu baru saja selesai UTS. Sepertinya aku akan melembur di sekolah.

"Baik. Sensei," kataku lemas.

X

X

X

X

"Sakura, aku duluan, ya!" Kata Ino padaku saat Iruka-sensei sudah keluar dari kelas kami. Ia menenteng tas sekolahnya sambil tersenyum jahil padaku.

"Pulang sana!"

"Hahaha! Jaa, nee!"

Sial, dia menertawakanku. Padahal ini semua kan karena dia. Awas saja kau Ino-Buta.

Sekarang aku harus ke ruang guru. Kuseret langkahku kesana. Huah, pasti aku akan pulang telat dan dimarahi oleh Bibi rambut setan.

SREK

Kugeser pintu menuju ruang guru itu. Kulihat beberapa guru sudah bersiap akan pulang. Dengan canggung aku mendekati Iruka-sensei.

"Ah, kau sudah datang!" Katanya saat melihatku.

"Iya, Sensei."

Kemudian ia menghela napasnya sambil berkata, "Sakura, aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengoreksi hasil Ulangan Tengah Semester kemarin. Aku sedikit kerepotan mengerjakannya sendiri," katanya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Iya, saya mengerti Sensei."

Kemudian aku mulai mendudukkan diriku di kursi disamping iruka-sensei dan mengeluarkan kotak pensilku. Kami berdua mengoreksi berlembar-lembar kertas berwarna putih itu.

X

X

X

X

Tak terasa, langit sudah menunjukkan bianglala. Warna jingganya begitu menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba Iruka-sensei menguap.

"Hooam." Lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Kemudian melirikku.

"Sakura, kau sudah boleh pulang."

"Tapi Sensei, ini belum-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang membersekannya. Tinggal sedikit juga kok, lagipula seharusnya ini tugasku," ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi pulang," kataku kemudian bangkit dan mengambil tas sekolahku yang tadi kuletakkan di bawah kursi.

Aku berjalan lesu keluar halaman sekolah. Saat berada di dekat gerbang, aku melihat Karin sedang bersama seorang laki-laki.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku suka pa-padamu," katanya dengan terbata-bata. Mirip sekali dengan Hinata, ketua Klub Bunga sekaligus sahabat dan temanku.

Entah kenapa, aku panasaran. Apa yang dilakukan Karin sore-sore begini, dengan Sasuke adik Itachi-nii. Tunggu, apa tadi dia bilang suka? Ya, ampun. Karin sedang confession love ternyata.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!" Balas Sasuke.

Wah, hebat! Sasuke tetap berwajah datar walaupun ditembak oleh gadis cantik seperti Karin. Kulihat ia pun pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU. KAU DENGAR TIDAK?"

Busyet! Karin nekat sekali. Berteriak di tempau umum sekencang itu. K

ualihkan pandanganku ke Sasuke. Malangnya nasib Karin, Sasuke melenggang begitu saja. Ck ck ck. Dasar Manusia Es.

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kulihat, selain Karin yang wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Maka, kuputuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan hendak berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

Aku berjalan cuek. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa diteriaki.

"HEI, JIDAT!"

Sial! Ingin sekali kurobek mulut sepupu dari neraka-ku itu.

"A-apa?" Walau aku membencinya -sebagian besar karena dia jahat padaku- tapi aku tetap bergidik takut kalau berhadapan dengannya. Bukan karena aku takut padanya, tapi lebih karena takut akan efek yang ditimbulkan nanti. Mulutnya yang seperti ember bocor itu bisa saja memfitnahku menganiaya dia. Fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan gaya bak peragawati.

Setelah dekat, Karin mencengkeram kedua bahuku dan mendorongku kuat sampai menabrak tembok.

"Kau dengar sejak kapan?" Desisnya padaku. Sebutir keringat mengalir dari keningku.

"A-aku tidak dengar, kok! Sungguh!" Kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya di bahuku.

"KAU PASTI MENDENGARNYA KAN?" Bentaknya padaku. Suaranya melengking, sangat keras dan membuat telingaku pengang. Semoga aku tidak tuli setelah ini.

Aku masih mempertahankan jawabanku, bahwa aku tidak mendengar dan melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi sepertinya Karin sangat yakin, kalau aku mendengarnya. Memang sih!

TIIN TIIN

Kami langsung menoleh ke arah gerbang dan mendapati mobil Paman Orochimaru. Paman menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan memanggil Karin.

"Karin, ayo pulang!"

Entah sedang kemasukan malaikat apa, tiba-tiba Karin menyeret lenganku, berjalan mendekati mobil.

"Ayah, bisakah Sakura pulang bersama kita?" Tanyanya.

Hei, hei! Ada apa ini? Kenapa di baik padaku?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau baik padanya?"

"Ayolah, ayah! Lagipula kita kan serumah!"

"Ya sudah. Baiklah!" Kata Paman. Aku tidak bisa menolak, karena Karin tetap menggandeng lenganku dan memaksaku ikut.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku bisa bernapas lega karena Bibi sedang pergi arisan.

"Sakura!" Panggilnya sesaat sebelum aku memasuki kamarku di lantai 2.

"Rahasiakan hal yang tadi. Kalau sampai tersebar di sekolah, awas kau!" Ancamnya padaku.

X

X

X

X

_Itachi POV_

Hari ini aku capek sekali. Kakiku masih setia mengayuh sepeda yang sudah berumur agak tua ini. Maklum, aku memakainya setiap hari.

Aku sangat suka bersepeda. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan melewatkan semilir angin sepoi dan juga pemandangan saat aku bersepeda. Tidak seperti Sasuke, yang lebih suka motor CBR-nya yang berisik dan mencemari lingkungan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah sampai di rumah.

CEKLEK CEKLEK

"Dikunci?! Apa dia belum pulang?" Gumamku saat membuka pintu yang ternyata masih terkunci. Kemudian aku melirik tangan kiriku, tepatnya melirik jam tanganku.

Jam 6 sore. Kemana Sasuke, jam segini belum pulang. Aku menghela napasku dan kemudian merogoh kantung celana jeansku untuk mengambil kunci rumah.

Aku dan Sasuke tinggal hanya berdua saja. Jadi masing-masing dari kami membawa kunci serep rumah. Sedang yang asli selalu kusimpan di lemariku.

CKLEK

Baru saja kubuka pintu itu dengan kunciku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi motor Sasuke.

BRUM BRRUM

Dia memarkir sepeda motornya ke dalam garasi. Kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Sampai tepat berhenti di depanku baru dia melepas helmnya. Lalu mengacak rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanyaku menginterogasi. Walau dia laki-laki, tapi aku tetap tidak suka kalau dia pulang terlambat.

"Sudah buka pintu, cepat masuk!" Katanya.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Panggilku karena dia melewatiku yang berada di dekat pintu begitu saja. Apalagi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku pun ikut masuk ke dalam rumah, menaruh tas ranselku di sofa depan TV lalu berjalan ke arah lemari es di dekat meja makan.

Aku mengambil sebuah botol jus jeruk dan menenggaknya langsung dari botolnya sampai habis setengah. Kulirik Sasuke menaiki tangga dan aku mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup.

"Dia kenapa sih? Kok murung begitu?!"

Aku kembali ke tempatku menaruh tas dan membukanya untuk mengambil barang yang sempat kubeli sebelum pulang.

JENG JENG

Mie Instan. Yah, aku lagi malas masak, jadinya aku beli mie instan lagi. Segera kubawa 3 bungkus mie instan itu ke dapur dan mulai memasaknya.

15 menit aku berkutat di dapur, akhirnya mie-nya jadi. Kulihat Sasuke sudah mengganti bajunya dengan celana panjang berbahan kain berwarna putih dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam.

"Wah, kau seperti lambang Yin dan Yang, saja!" Celetukku dari dapur.

Mie selesai dan sudah kupindahkan ke dalam 2 mangkuk. Satu untukku dan satu untuk Sasuke. Aku membawa kedua mangkuk itu tanpa melepas apronku.

TEK

Bunyi benturan kedua mangkuk keramik itu di meja makan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak melihat mangkuk berisi mie yang kuletakkan di depannya.

"Mie instan?" Tanyanya padaku waktu aku sudah duduk di depannya.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Katsu Udon?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa beli makanan jadi kan?"

"Salahmu. Kenapa kau membentak Bibi pembantu kita sampai dia kabur hari itu juga dan tak kembali!"

"Tapi dia menyentuh daerah privasiku! Siapa yang tidak marah?" Katanya dengan wajah jengkel.

"..."

"Sudahlah! Mie lebih baik daripada tidak makan."

Sasuke lalu mulai menyumpit mie instannya. Kami makan dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mulai bernapas tidak wajar. Napasnya terlihat memburu, seperti orang lari beberapa kilometer.

"Hei, Sasuke kau kenapa?" Tanyaku. Tentu saja aku khawatir padanya.

"Kau sesak napas lagi?" Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke memang sering sesak napas. Juga sering mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Dia menggeleng kuat sambil memegang dadanya. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Kemudian dia juga mulai terbatuk, persis seperti tersedak.

"UHUK...UHUK! UHUK!"

"Sasuke!" Panggilku panik.

Lalu seketika, ia segera berlari, menuju tangga dan lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Aku menyusulnya, tapi Sasuke mengunci kamarnya saat aku mencoba masuk.

DOK DOK DOK

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" Panggilku sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya. Dia tetap tak menjawab.

Kemudian saat aku mencoba menggedornya kembali, Sasuke keluar.

Wajahnya pucat juga berkeringat. Tapi napasnya tak lagi memburu seperti tadi.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa lari begitu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tersedak!" Katanya.

Alasan macam apa itu? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, hai Adikku?

Tapi, aku kenal Sasuke. Berapa kalipun aku menanyakannya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyaku.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah! Kau istirahatlah! Biar aku yang membereskan meja makan."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Pintu di depanku pun tertutup. Menampilkan sebuah gantungan pintu berbentuk lingkaran berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'SASUKE' berwarna putih.

Aku pun kembali ke meja makan, membereskannya. Pertama-tama mangkukku sendiri. Isinya masih setengah, tapi aku sudah tak berselera makan.

Punya Sasuke masih banyak, tapi kuahnya sudah tinggal sedikit. Kuambil sumpit milik Sasuke tadi. Aku melihat ada bercak merah di ujung sumpit itu.

Apa itu? Apa darah dari mulut Sasuke? Apa lidahnya tergigit?

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya?" Gumamku.

_0~TSUZUKU~0_

AUTHOR'S Corner :

Hai, minna! Saya balik lagi, masih di fandom favorit saya dan pastinya pair Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tentang rahasia, semua orang punya rahasia, tapi rahasia Sasuke ketahuan oleh Sakura. Apa ada yang sudah bias menebak apa rahasianya ? tunggu kelajutan ceritanya, hahahaha…

Oh, ya. Di chap satu, saya masih mem-blurkan tentang kisah sasusaku. Tapi nanti pasti muncul seiring cerita. Sedikit bocoran, mereka cinta segitiga. Tapi lebih banyak sasusaku-nya.

Anyway, semoga cerita ini bisa memberikan sedikit penghiburan pada kalian semua.

Sebagai imbalan saya tidak minta uang, hanya kritik yang membangun serta reviewnya. Kalau mau flame silahkan saja, asal tulisannya _**HARUS DI INVISIBLE**_. Akhir kata,

Sampai Jumpa Lagi!

ghostGirl20


End file.
